smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pichu
'Character Info' First found in Johto with a Pokedex number of 172, Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu and will evolve into his more popular form by forming a strong bond of friendship with it's trainer. An Electric-type Pokemon with the abilities Static and Lightning Rod, Pichu is a very social Pokemon known for it's playful and mischievous behavior. Unfortunately for Pichus of all kinds, they are inept at storing electricity and can unintentionally discharge electricity hurting themselves and their surroundings when amused, startled, or subjected to shocks. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Pichu will jump up and down four times chanting, “Pichu!” Down Taunt: Pichu will lay down on the ground and roll around his position saying, “Piiiiiiiiichuu!” Side Taunt: Pichu will suddenly sneeze and electrocute itself. Luckily this doesn't actually hurt Pichu. 'Entrance' A Friend Ball will be thrown out onto the stage which Pichu will pop out of. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a hat that looks like the top of Pichu's head including the ears. Victory Poses # Pichu dances excitedly then jumps around three times in a circle and says, "Pichu! Pichu!" # Pichu jumps up twice, then jumps up high a third time while spinning and waves at the screen before landing. Each jump is accompanied by, Pichu saying, "Pi!", "Pi!", and finally "Pichu!" # Pichu spins around twice on one foot, then jumps up twice while clapping both its feet mid-air. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Spark: When used as a single button press, Pichu will surround himself with a small blast of electricity which hurts anyone that is right next to him. You also have the option of charging up this move to deal a larger amount of damage as well as increase the area of effect of this attack about the size of Bowser all around Pichu. When used mid-air, the range for this attack is shortened overall as the electricity has a larger range around Pichu to cover compared to being used on the ground where the attack does not hit below Pichu at all. However charging this move does deal greater electrical damage to Pichu than just using the base version of this attack. When obtained via Kirby's Copy ability, Kirby will not damage himself with this attack. 'Side Special' Nuzzle: Pichu will take a flying leap forward and latch itself onto the first player's face he runs into similar to Diddy Kong's Monkey Flip. Nuzzling it's little cheeks against the opponent's face, Pichu will deal small electrical damage both to the opponent and to himself. You can charge this move up but it doesn't deal any extra damage and is instead just a way to gain extra range on Pichu's leap. 'Up Special' Agility: Lifted damn near straight from Melee, Pichu will quickly dash forward in the direction that the control stick is pointed and can then follow t up with a second dash so long as the control stick is immediately pointed in a different direction with at least 45 degrees difference from the direction the first dash took them in. Opponents do not get damaged by this attack and unlike in Melee using Agility doesn't harm Pichu either. 'Down Special' Electro Ball: Pichu will shoot a small ball of electricity forwards that flies faster the farther away from Pichu it gets. When charged up, the Electro Ball increases in size until about as big as Mewtwo's Shadow Ball as well as increases the amount of damage that it does. Charging it up also deals a larger amount of electrical damage to Pichu. 'Final Smash' Electric Terrain: Pichu will take the stored up electrical energy he's been building up and release it into the very air itself and supercharging the entire stage with electricity. While this Final Smash is in play, three effects will be activated. The first makes it so that no character can be put to sleep during this Final Smash. Secondly, all electric attacks (Pichu's as well as other characters) deals a greater amount of damage. Finally, none of Pichu's attacks will cause him to take any self-damage for as long as this Final Smash is still in play. Extra Skill Discharge: Pichu will expend all of the stored up static electricity that he's obtained from taking damage from all of his attacks. This will cause the smaller number next to his damage % to deplete to 0. A shock wave of electricity will fire off from Pichu going to the left and the right hurting anyone within range. The more damage Pichu had stored up the greater damage and range this skill will have. Pichu does NOT take any damage when he uses this skill. It's just Pichu using the static electricity he's been hurting himself with all this time and putting it to good use. Using Pichu's Final Smash does not deplete Pichu's stored static electricity. Alternate Costumes # Default # Shiny - Pichu's yellow skin will turn to the darker color of his original Shiny sprite from Gold/Silver as well as wear Lyra's Hat from HGSS. # Red Scarf - Pichu will wear a red handkerchief around his neck and a red scarf tied around one of his ears. # Blue Goggles - Pichu will wear a blue handkerchief around his neck and a pair of blue swimming goggles on his forehead. # Green Backpack - Pichu will wear a green handkerchief around his neck and a green backpack on his back. # Baby Bonnet - Pichu will wear a white handkerchief around his neck and a white baby bonnet around his head. # Cowboy Hat - Pichu will wear a plaid handkerchief around his neck and a brown cowboy hat atop his head. # Ukulele - Pichu will carry around a teal ukulele as seen in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs on his back. # Pop Star - Pichu will wear an outfit similar to Cosplay Pikachu's Pop Star dress in ORAS. # Spiky-Eared - Pichu's yellow skin will turn into an even brighter more vivid shade as well as taking on the appearance of the special Spiky-Eared Pichu. Other Notes Pichu can Wall Jump as well as crawl against the stage. Pichu's biggest special ability though makes it so that any time he uses an electricity based attack he will also inflict self-damage against himself. The amount of damage that Pichu inflicts upon himself is directly proportional to the strength of the attack he used. Pichu does NOT take any knock back from his self-damaging attacks. Next to Pichus Damage % will be a second number accompanied by a lighting bolt that keeps track of how much damage he's taken from his own attacks. This number will stop tracking the damage once it hits 50% but Pichu will continue to take self-damage beyond that point